


Are You Calling Me for Phone Sex?

by SageofSpice



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Age Difference, Cell Phones, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Phone Sex, Spooning, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageofSpice/pseuds/SageofSpice
Summary: Jesse calls Saul to ask if he likes him.





	Are You Calling Me for Phone Sex?

Jesse sat in the center of his bed. The only light in the room came from the small screen on the cell phone in his hand.

It felt like he had been there forever, awake and alone in the dark, absently tracing his thumb around and around the call button. He stared blankly at the number on the screen. The pixels blurred.

"Hey. Do you like me? … Hey. Do you like me? ... Hey…" Jesse breathed, over and over, until the words blurred too. They became just sounds and they didn't seem to mean anything anymore. His thumb circled slower and firmer until it finally sank into the button. The phone dialed. It began to ring.

"Hey. Do you like me?" Jesse recited once more. His heart beat harder with each ring. Jesse lifted the phone to his ear as slowly as if it were a brick. It rang again along the way, and then again into his ear. Another ring began, then got cut off. So did Jesse's breath.

"Yuh- uh… Yes? Hello?" Saul croaked. His voice was deeper and even raspier than usual. It was also slower... and thicker... Jesse breathed deeply as he felt his cock start to stiffen.

"H-h-hey…" Jesse stuttered on a shaky exhale.

"Jess…" Saul cleared his throat. "Jesse?" The tender, tenative concern in his voice spurred Jesse on.

"Hey, / _Hey_ ,/ Do / _Are_ / you / _you_ / like / _ok_ / me? / _?_ /" they both abruptly said, speaking simultaneously. Jesse smacked his fist to his forehead. His fingers fanned out. He smeared his hand down over his eyes while shaking his head and hissing out a sigh through his teeth.

There was an interminable pause. Jesse's pulse pounded so loudly in his ears that he barely heard Saul when he spoke again.

"… what?" Saul said faintly, "I didn't -" Jesse heard Saul lick his lips and had to bite back a groan. "Sorry; What did you say?" Saul sounded so small, so _lost_ , that Jesse felt a twinge in his chest. He hugged himself with his free arm.

"Do you _like_ me?" Jesse repeated. His throat felt tight and raw. He tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry too.

Another eternal pause, though this one seemed slightly shorter than the one before. Saul huffed a dry, nervous laugh.

"Well… yeah, I like you, Jesse… What - I mean, why do you-?" Saul floundered. He stopped himself and switched back to his original track. "Hey. Kid. Are you ok? You kinda sound… a little off?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. I just… umm…" Jesse muttered shakily as his cheeks heated up. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Hey, you can talk to me, Jesse. I mean… I know we're _way_ off the clock right now, but still; fully confidential, guaranteed. I promise your secrets are safe with me," Saul prompted. He almost managed to sound chipper, but wasn't quite able to completely disguise his anxiety. Jesse's mouth twitched briefly into a smile.

"Oh yeah? You? _Promise_?" Jesse said shyly. He stopped hugging himself and started tugging on a wrinkle in his bedsheet.

"Pinkie swear, Pinkman," Saul said sincerely, "What's goin' on?"

"Well, uh… I can't sleep…" Jesse murmured, adding a little more heat to his tone. Saul hummed comiseratingly. Jesse's cock twitched.

"I've been there. Not fun. What's keeping you up?" Saul asked. Jesse stared at his boner.

"Thinking about you," Jesse said.

"Oh… about… if I like you?" Saul said cautiously.

"Yeah… I just… had to know," Jesse mumbled. He pulled harder on the sheet. "Cause, um… Ithinkyou'rereallyhot… so..." Jesse drew a deep breath, "I wanted to know if… you think I'm hot too," Jesse hung his head and chewed on his lower lip while his whole body burned.

Jesse listened intently to Saul's breathing, which, after a moment, suddenly became significantly shallower.

"Uh… Wait - You mean…?" Saul asked, his voice breaking to pieces. He gulped hard. Jesse squirmed as his cock pulsed.

"Is this…? Jesse… are you… calling me for phone sex?" Saul said so quietly and hesitantly that Jesse unconciously nuzzled against the phone.

"Yeah, if you want to," Jesse said. Saul's breathing hitched unsteadily, and then he fucking _whimpered_. Jesse reeled as his cock stiffened even more. He scrunched his fist into the bedsheet.

"Mmm sssuper hard for you, Saul," Jesse slurred.  
  
" _Ohgod_ …" Saul muffled a low moan into his pillow. Jesse's cock throbbed in response to the incredibly needy sound.

Jesse endured the shortest infinite pause yet.

"Really?" Saul gasped with awe. He inhaled shakily. "I'm not just dreaming this, right?" Saul asked a bit squeakily, adorably hopeful. Jesse's grin returned.

"This is real," Jesse said through his smile. Saul gasped softly. Jesse banked into a dizzying high as his pounding heart picked up the pace even more.

"Why _me_?" Saul huffed, warmly intrigued. Jesse scoffed. He finally released the bedsheet to switch the phone to his other hand.

"You're just _hot_ … I don't know," Jesse said accusingly.

" _Really_?" Saul said again, his voice going breathy in persistent disbelief.

"Yes!" Jesse insisted. Jesse didn't know how, but he could swear he practically heard Saul blushing. He definitely heard him sigh and wet his lips again. God, he wanted to suck on them so bad, and he _needed_  to feel them on him _everywhere_ …

Suddenly, the heated rush of energy stopped cold. Jesse's stomach plunged.

"Look... if… if this is some kind of prank call, hey, I - I get it. Really. Just - please…" Saul said abashedly.

" _Fuck_ no! Dumbass!" Jesse spat indignantly, "I'm serious!"

Saul huffed and fussed indistinctly. Jesse took a deep breath to try to help calm himself back down. He lifted his trembling hand off of his thigh and ran it over his head, through his hair. His breathing evened out while he soothed himself with gentle scratches to his scalp. He listened to the soft rustle of Saul shifting around in his bed.

"I'm sorry, Jesse. I do believe you. Of course I do, and  _yes_ , of / _course_ I think you're sexy," Saul confessed. Jesse shivered. "I just...  _never_ thought  _this_ would ever actually happen."

"Shit Saul… You should have said something," Jesse growled. Saul sighed, then was quiet for a moment.

"…I'm a smidge older than you, kid, " Saul mumbled awkwardly.

"So what?" Jesse scoffed.

"So, I don't know!" Saul struggled, "I guess I'm kinda worried that I wouldn't be good for you..."

"Let me see for myself," Jesse hissed. Saul went strangely silent.

"Look. We're both hot for each other, right?" Jesse said. Saul hummed in wary ageement.

"Then let's at least try this out, ok?" Jesse pleaded.

"Ok. Ok, fine," Saul sighed.

"So what are you wearing, kid?" Saul asked, suddenly /disgustingly, all in. Goosebumps cascaded over Jesse's skin.

"Boxers," Jesse said. He hesitated, then added, "They have flames on them."

Saul hummed pleasantly. The deep, gravelly tone made Jesse's cock strain.

"What about you?" Jesse asked, trying and failing to not sound too overeager.

"My ensemble for the night happens to be a heather gray t-shirt and cerulean silk boxers," Saul replied. Jesse's eyes shut as his imagination took over. It was hard to picture what he must look like under all those baggy suits.

"Mph… I wanna touch you…" Jesse grunted in frustration.

"Are you touching yourself?" Saul asked. Jesse's heart flipped. Heat poured though him, slow and smooth.

"Not yet," Jesse said, sounding as strained as he felt. Saul was breathing harder now. Jesse waited until he heard Saul draw a deeper breath to speak.

"You want me to?" Jesse asked, brashly beating him to it. "You wanna hear me nut?"

Saul unleashed a long, deep groan that made the fire building up in Jesse's belly flare. Then Saul said weakly, "Yes. Please. That'd be great."

Jesse bit his lower lip and waited just a little longer first.

"… are you hard too?" Jesse asked on a quick, tight breath.

"Yes," Saul readily admitted. He winced with a whine and a hiss. "It kinda hurts."

Jesse's vision started to go white around the edges and his ears began to ring. He tucked his head between his knees just as a gush of precum stuck the already damp head of his cock to his tented boxers.

"M' leaking," Jesse whispered secretively. Saul responded with a noise like Jesse had never heard; it was rough but soft, and expressed both wonder and understanding in equal measure.

"Will you touch it?" Saul meekly encouraged, "Please…"

With a grunt, Jesse finally began to palm his cock and balls through his boxers. The pleasure was so intense that it easily edged into pain. Jesse groaned harshly. Saul murmured soothingly.

"Shut up…! Your stupid… _sounds_! _Shit_!" Jesse hissed, feeling his cock jerking and straining under hand. He quickly pulled his hand away. It trembled.

"Heh… I thought my stupid sounds were exactly what you called me for," Saul replied smugly. His voice was fucking _filthy_. Jesse gasped as his hips bucked beyond his control. He groaned in agonized pleasure, his cock throbbing fast and hard.

"Fuck you!" Jesse huffed, half panting, half laughing.

" _Yes_ …" Saul gasped. When he spoke again, his voice was barely above a whisper, "Would you really fuck me, Jesse?"

"Would I… what? You want…?" Jesse asked, his face scrunching. Saul groaned. Jesse was getting too light headed… He dropped himself down onto his back and stretched his legs out. The room spun around him.

"I don't know, man…" Jesse said distantly. He started recalling his fantasies and flipped their positions in them, and found it slightly strange but easy. The more he thought about it, it was actually  _very_ easy.

"That's ok. You tell me what _you_ want. Ok? I'll do it for you, Jesse. Anything you want," Saul murmured.

"Oh, uh… ok, um…" Jesse's thoughts returned to what he most often daydreamed about them doing. He rolled his eyes and sighed at himself.

"What can I do, Jesse?" Saul asked again, warm and gentle.

"It's not sexy, it's stupid…" Jesse mumbled. His ears were burning red.

" _Anything_ , Jesse," Saul insisted with full sincerity.

"Mph… would you… spoon me…?" Jesse murmured. Saul didn't hesitate for a second.

"Of couse! Yeah... Here, you can press back as close as you want. I'm super warm right now and...uh, little squishy… probably smell pretty nice too, or I should hope so, anyway; I didshower just a few hours ago," Saul said, chuckling a little self-conciously at the end. Jesse snorted softly. He rolled onto his side and snugly tuck a pillow behind his back.

"Ok if I put my arm around you?" Saul asked. Jesse smiled.

"Yeah," Jesse said hazily, "Yo, this feels… really nice." He soaked up the comforting pleasure of their shared fantasy. His craving for the real thing quieted, but intensified.  
  
"Feels great for me too, Jesse," Saul whispered. Jesse melted. They listened to each other breathe for a while.

"Are you still hard?" Saul asked quietly. Heat poured from Jesse's chest to his cock.

"Mhmm," Jesse hummed.

"Me too," Saul said, "Sorry if it's been poking you."  
  
"It's ok. I like it," Jesse said, smirking. Saul uttered a delicate 'oh!', that made Jesse's breath catch.

"Touch me," Jesse said, voice rough with need, "Touch my cock." He heard Saul's breathing stagger.

"Oh _wow_ … I never knew anyone could even  _get_ this hard," Saul said. Jesse chuckled.

"Believe it, bitch," Jesse purred. Saul  _sqeaked_. Jesse's toes curled. He _had_ to hear that again.

"I wanna grab your wrist," Jesse said. His mouth began to water. "…an' shove your hand down... in my boxers."  
  
"Jesse..." Saul breathed raggedly. Jesse finally slid his free hand under his waistband and put his hand onto his bare cock. "Wanna cuh- cum in your hhhand…" Jesse moaned, his eyes rolling languidly, " _Fuck_ … I _love_ your hands…"

" _Jesus_ …" Saul whimpered, his mouth suddenly closer to the speaker. It now sounded like he was speaking directly into Jesse's ear instead of lying close beside him. Jesse shuddered hard. He started drooling.

"Come on, I wanna cum," Jesse groaned.

"Ok, but I'm gonna be really super gentle, ok?" Saul panted softly, His voice was shaking.

"Yeah, ok, yeah, that's good," Jesse approved. He heard Saul spit into his hand and his entire body stiffened. Jesse squished his precum between his fingers, then stroked himself as carefully as he could, doing his best to imagine Saul's hand on his cock instead, big and spit-slicked and stupidly expressive as hell. Jesse's hips rocked and twitched out of his own control, rubbing between his fist and the soft pressure of the pillow behind him. He groaned and inhaled, sharp and hard and quick.

"Jesse?" Saul breathed.

Jesse moaned a garbled, wordless warning. Saul held his breath. With his current stroke just about to become then next, Jesse released a pained, choked gasp and finally broke into a massive climax.

" _Oh!_  OhGOD!!" Jesse cried. He arched and kept his hand clasped around the head of his cock throughout its spasms, catching every hot gush of cum.

"Jesse…!" Saul panted brightly. Jesse gasped and moaned as his aftershocks pulsed through him and he trembled apart.

"Oh god, Saul… _fuck_ …" Jesse groaned. He rubbed and rocked himself as his afterglow sedated him. His cock slowly softened in his sticky hand. He pushed the pillow at his back away and rolled over into its place.

"Oh my god…" Jesse said, blinking slowly up at the ceiling. Fat beads of sweat streamed down his temples.

"Good one?" Saul asked.

"Fuck yeah," Jesse breathed, awestruck.

"I wish I coulda seen it," Saul sighed, "It sounded goddamn gorgeous." Jesse blushed and smiled softly.

"Mmm. Maybe you'll see it next time," Jesse said. His grin grew toothy when Saul squealed. There was a pause, then Saul hummed like if he'd just noticed his shoe was untied.

"Oh… So, uh, is this time… over? Or… uh?" Saul asked uncertainly. Jesse's brow furrowed.

"No way! You still gotta come too, right?" Jesse laughed lazily. Saul's relieved sigh was shuddery.

"Yeah," Saul said quietly.

"Come on, man," Jesse said, still smiling.

"Can I, um… can I lick you clean?" Saul asked with trepidation. Jesse's skin tingled. He began to feel a deeper, richer level of arousal than he was familiar with. It simmered tantalizingly through his veins.

"… _yo_ …" Jesse slowly said, completely captivated by this new feeling, and the way it was making his entire body buzz.

"Is that a yes?" Saul asked with a more confidence.

" _Yes_!" Jesse enthusiastically clarified, wishing with every cell that this was really happening. Saul purred deeply and Jesse felt the sound run down the full length of his spine.

"Come over here and actually do it," Jesse teasingly dared him.

"Ok," Saul said. Jesse blinked. He heard Saul get out of bed and suddenly forgot how to breathe. When he remembered, his own moan was utterly alien to him.

"No, wait! Stop," Jesse choaked. They listened to each other pant for air.

"Get back in bed," Jesse whispered. He heard Saul do it. Jesse's cock stirred.

"Is this ok, Jesse?" Saul asked. Jesse nodded silently.

"Yeah, it's… uh, getting me hard again," Jesse breathed. Saul moaned tersely. The sound was abruptly cut off by a super juicy gulp that _really_ got Jesse's cock pulsing.

"Can I suck you off?" Saul asked. Jesse shuddered and reflexively spread his legs.

"Uh-huh," Jesse grunted. He heard Saul lick his palm and slurp on his fingers. Jesse's jaw dropped.

"You're gonna fucking kill me, yo," Jesse warned Saul, who moaned loudly with his mouth stuffed full. Jesse heard him pop his fingers out of his mouth. The crisp wetness made him writhe.

"Should I stop?" Saul asked with concern.

"Fuck no," Jesse laughed. Saul huffed a warm laugh in return then resumed slurping and gulping and moaning obcenely around his own hand. Jesse's chest heaved for air as he listened. His cock pulsed fuller with evey noise.

"/ _God!_ You're so _gross_ …!" Jesse hissed through a twisted smile. Saul groaned happily.

"I know…" Saul slurred shamefully against his own soaked skin.

"I'm gonna cum again. Are you close?" Jesse groaned.

"Keep talking dirty…" Saul whimpered, "Insult me and use me to cum… please, Jesse..."

Jesse growled and twisted around onto his stomach. He clutched his cock and shivered from its oversensitivity, then pressed his pelvis down into the mattress and started humping.

"I'm gonna grab your stupid, fucking floppy hair," Jesse grunted. Saul squeaked a gasp. Jesse smiled hugely and continued, "I'm gonna pull on it and fuck your mouth." Saul started keening. Jesse synced his thrusts to the rythm of his cries.

"Your whole cock?" Saul gasped greedily.

"Yeah, bitch… You're gonna swallow _all_ of it," Jesse ground out through clenched teeth while he groaned and thrust through his fist squeezed tight between himself and the bed. "Ohh _god_ , it's good," Jesse moaned, "M'gonna cum all over you… you stupid sleezy fuck."

Jesse heard Saul crack an elated sob and at that sound, he crested again, crying out fiercely into his pillow. He bit down on it as his ass cheeks clenched and his hips pressed as far forward as they could. Waves of pleasure crashed through him as he flooded his hand again, imagining painting Saul with his spunk.

When his climax started to subside, he heard his name, choppy and blissful on Saul's post-orgasmic breaths. Jesse trembled. The phone slipped over his sweaty skin as he sank heavily into the mattress. His entire body felt totally drained and limp. Every part of him was either buzzing or numb.

"Shit, Saul… That was _too_ good…" Jesse complained. Saul laughed breathlessly, wheezing a little while still striving to catch his breath.

" _Three_ good… if we're also counting mine," Saul teased. Jesse snorted.

"That's stupid," Jesse sighed, "You're _stupid_." Saul giggled groggily.

"Holy _shit_ , yo… For real, though… Like, I can't even feel my toes. Is that normal?" Jesse asked sluggishly.

"Yeah. You'll feel 'em again soon," Saul assured him, and Jesse felt surreally more at ease than he could ever remember feeling. _Ever_.

"Cool. Hey. Uh, thank you... I'm... glad we both like each other… like this… this much, " Jesse said shyly. Saul's breathing had finally resettled.

"Me too, Jesse," Saul said, even more softly. Jesse could hear the gentle grin on his lips. "I can't wait to see you again."

"Me too, yo…" Jesse murmured through a sleepy smile of his own. "And then we can really touch us -" Jesse yawned, the finished, "- for real."

"Yeah," Saul chuckled keenly. Then he yawned too.

"Sweet dreams, kid," Saul whispered.

Jesse hummed contentedly.

Saul ended the call.


End file.
